The present invention relates to an apparatus for handling a wheel assembly of a railroad car and, more particularly, to a gantry crane that can both lift the railroad car and handle the wheel assembly such as when changing the wheel assembly.
The wheel assemblies of railroad cars generally include an axle and two flanged wheels fitted thereon. Typically, two wheel assemblies are attached to an articulating wheel truck. The condition of the wheel assemblies of railroad cars deteriorates over time. Such deterioration may result from normal use or from an accident or other incident causing sudden damage. Therefore, wheel assemblies must periodically be replaced.
Such replacement requires both an ability to lift the railroad car itself and an ability to replace or exchange the wheel assemblies. Typically, each of these functions is performed by a different or separate piece of machinery. FIG. 1 schematically shows a prior method of changing a wheel assembly. As shown, a jack may be placed under the coupling between two cars, or a boom crane or other type of mobile crane is positioned along side of the railroad car for raising the car. Prior to lifting or hoisting, the wheel assembly to be replaced is disconnected from its wheel truck so it remains on the track. Either the entire car or just the end of the car having the wheel assembly to be replaced is lifted.
Once lifting of the railcar is accomplished, a forklift, for example, having an attachment adapted to handle wheel assemblies removes the worn or damaged wheel assembly. The forklift is also used to replace the wheel assembly with a new or replacement assembly. The mobile crane then lowers the car and the replacement wheel assembly is properly attached.
Prior art methods for handling railroad car wheel assemblies have proven to be inefficient and cumbersome. Thus, there remains a need for an apparatus that can improve the process of handling railroad car wheel assemblies.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for handling a wheel assembly of a railroad car such as when changing the wheel assembly of the car. In particular, the present invention provides a wheel handling assembly adapted to be attached to a gantry crane or other structure.
According to a first aspect of the invention a railroad car wheel changer assembly adapted to be mounted on a gantry crane is provided. The wheel changer assembly comprises a base assembly adapted to be attached to a gantry crane, a beam member attached to the base assembly and a grappler assembly, adapted to engage a railroad car wheel assembly. The grappler assembly is attached to a first end of the beam member and the beam member is articulatable to move the wheel assembly.
According to another aspect of the invention, the beam member comprises a telescoping boom assembly.
According to another aspect of the invention the telescoping boom assembly comprises a first boom section pivotally attached to the base assembly and a second boom section adapted to telescope within the first boom assembly wherein the grappler assembly is attached to the second boom section.
According to another aspect of the invention, the base assembly comprises an upper base portion attached to the gantry crane, a lower base portion and a slewing mechanism. The beam member is attached to the lower base portion and the slewing mechanism rotationally connects the lower base portion to the upper base portion for rotational movement of the lower base portion with respect to the upper base portion in a generally horizontal plane.
According to another aspect of the invention the changer assembly further comprises a cylinder pivotally attached to both the base assembly and the beam member for rotating the beam member generally vertically about the base assembly.
According to another aspect of the invention the cylinder is attached to a second end of the beam member.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of changing a railroad car wheel assembly attached to a wheel truck of a railroad car is provided. The method comprises the steps of providing a gantry crane having a railroad car wheel changer assembly attached thereto; positioning the gantry crane to straddle the railroad car; positioning the changer assembly to be adjacent the wheel assembly to be changed; disconnecting the wheel assembly from the wheel truck; raising at least an end of the railroad car with the gantry crane an adequate distance to permit the wheel assembly to be moved underneath the truck; engaging the wheel assembly with the changer assembly; lifting the wheel assembly with the changer assembly; swinging the wheel assembly clear of the wheel truck; and disengaging the wheel assembly.